


The Mage

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Whump, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki helps the Avengers, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki injures himself by getting in front of some hits aimed at Stark and the other Avengers.Let's just say he's trying to keep his pride and ego and he opts on running away instead of being attacked with questions and knowing looks.Or, Loki helps the Avengers by keeping them alive but he tries to hide his protective feelings about them.





	1. Your Savior Is Here~!

He didn't want to save them, didn't want to help them or even get involved.

At least until he spotted some newly formed witch tossing a heated stone of purple flames and red poison at Clint.

The man may have been good at his aim and his sight, but Loki knew some arrow wouldn't get rid of the pain.

He stepped closer, eyeing it as it came nearer, before teleporting alongside the male.

He pushed the other to the side, pulling an arm gauntlet up to lessen the damage to his body, a shimmering shield forming over his body.

Though he misinterpreted this witch's strength and his own disadvantage of having lesser magic than he used to.

"Lo-"

He clenched his eyes shut and hid his face partly behind his green gauntlet.

The large explosion went beyond his shield, spreading like fire over his skin and prickling each armor piece and clothing into smithereens.

He stood there like a burned child, undergarments tattered but covering the important parts.

The leather was aflame and drifted into ash through the air, his armor torn and drifting into ash.

His black tight sleeveless undershirt and thin black leggings remained, tattered and shredded, but survived and intact for the most part.

His labored breathing came out fast and the witch snickered at him, shooting yet another in his direction.

"Why, the Prince of Asgard," her accent was sharp and threatening, but not as intimidating as a protective Loki, "what a pleasure to murder you! I'll tell dear Odin your goodbyes."

"Silence yourself, wretch! You shall pay for your crimes of daring to lay such a hand on me," he snarled.

A small ball of blue ice slithered along his outstretched arm, flaring through the air and pausing momentarily in front of her face.

She stood in pure shock and terror, watching it leave a trail of clear, sharpened ice in its path.

It broke past her own attack, flicked through her defenses, and grew in strength as it slammed into her chest and torso.

It spread across her body and convulsed against her, shattering through her flesh with no problem.

She fell to her knees, convulsing a painful death, gurgling blood from between those sullen lipstick lips, and her eyes bulged before rolling back into her head.

She collapsed a mere second later, gurgling blood still, even after her death.

Clint stood behind the mage, breathless and full of shock.

The damage Loki had taken would have scorned and damaged the mortal's body permanently.

"Do not speak of this," the mage ordered, glancing over his shoulder at the other and narrowing his eyes in emphasis.

He teleported away fast, casting more armor upon himself.

* * *

His green eyes barely met with the soft brown ones of the engineer.

He popped into existence behind Tony, a hand slipping down the other's back from between his shoulder blades.

"Do not move," he ordered, pulling his daggers out and alerting the other Avengers nearby, including his brother.

The engineer seemed to trust him enough to stay still, despite hearing the obvious unsheathing of the blades.

Clint stood stock still, watching with eager eyes but with confusion and curiosity, yet he took on a defensive stance.

Cap and Nat stepped closer, narrowing their eyes with venom and shouting at the mage.

Loki huffed, raising a dagger as soon as the sparks appeared to his side.

"You will not walk around the King of Jotunheim so easily, beast!"

As soon as he swung his dagger out, an enormous black wolf with fire tinted fur appeared.

Several others appeared, more like ten to twenty, a few near the Avengers and staring back at them with snarls.

His dagger slid deep into its neck, it's paw lashing out in retaliation.

The deep flaming claws dug into the mage's porcelain skin and poisoned his blood fast.

The scorn marks from the witch a mere ten minutes before were visible beneath his dispersing illusion spell.

The mage flinched and let out a grunt of pain as two more dug their claws into his body.

They moved back momentarily, licking his blood from their sharpened claws.

The engineer didn't move, the wolves appeared to not to see him.

"Nobody move, do not move and they will not approach you! Stay! Still!"

Tony's voice barely reached Clint as he rose his arrows and bow.

A couple struck the wolves around the mage, some digging deep enough to kill the demons.

Loki's daggers slashed out, striking deep in the darkened ash fur of these otherworldly beasts.

He downed quite a few in no time at all, but more were crowding his space.

One snapped its jaws, urging forth and chomping deep on the mage's dominant arm, trapping and encasing it against his chest.

He collapsed onto the ground in a heap, one pinning his arm to his chest and two bracing to slash at him once more.

A tear left his eye at the excruciating burn, he'd decline it later, along with the scream that tore from his throat.

A lovely fourth joined the part, snapping its jaws from his left and prepared to tackle him.

He formed a couple balls made of swirling ice cold waters to toss onto the fire beings, smoke smoldering from their fur and whines eliciting from their snarls.

The two with their claws outstretched flopped to the ground, but the biter remained, digging deeper when the water contacted its fur.

Loki fell back onto his other arm, a leg swooping up and around its neck as he forced it to release him.

He flipped himself over, snapping its neck with his legs and slipping a dagger through his mouth for good measure.

The fourth snarled, pulling back and launching forward.

The trickster reached up with his injured arm to brace for impact.

A blast appeared in his peripheral and he launched his uninjured arm against the beast's side.

The flamed beast flipped onto its side, the blast directly hitting its skull and downing it within minutes.

The mage huffed, looking over his wounds in the mean time.

The venom bubbled in his skin, not quite lethal enough for his healing spells not to work for.

He let out a few labored breaths, switching from sitting on the dead beast to kneeling next to it.

He slipped further closer to the ground, relaxing on his backside as his legs slightly outstretched to release some tension.

He yanked the fangs from his injured arm, dropping his daggers and huffing with pain.

The mage hovered his left hand over his injured arm, the venom bubbling and hissing as it seeped from his body.

The orange, fire hot liquid slipped from the wound so simply, a small green wave directing it from his veins.

The other Avengers had set to work, eradicating the other wolves with almost complete ease.

The mage slipped to his hands and knees, moving up from his unguarded position on the ground.

Loki's healing slowed with the upkeep as well as the tension stretching through his muscles and veins.

He stabled himself for a moment, closing his eyes and correcting his center of balance for a moment.

When he exhaled slow and opened his eyes, he suddenly was surrounded by the Avengers.

The venom had finished slipping from his wound by now, the skin stitching itself slowly back together on his arm.

He stepped back a bit, nearly running into the engineer, Tony Stark.

A quick incantation of a teleportation spell entered his mind but his spells were busy enough trying to heal him and keep the pain away.

He offered a liesmith kind of smile, "Hello, gentleman, lovely to see you here."

Cap was the first to speak, pointing an accusing tone at him, "What are you here for?"

Loki bit his lip, thinking of something, anything, to get him out of their sights possibly.

"Just strolling by," he offered, quickly snapping his fingers and flashing away with a breathless chuckle.

* * *

Cap nearly got struck by the devilish horns of the ice demon.

"How do you get yourselves into so much trouble for one day," the mage spoke slow, labored and nearly breathless, as he appeared beside the Captain.

His skin was paled more than usual, and his magic had weakened its color by a spectacular amount.

This time, if they all attacked him, they might even be able to take him out.

However, he moved fast despite seeming ill and weakened and vulnerable, moving to push the Captain out of the way.

Steve landed on his knees in the dirt, shield laying down in front of him.

He glanced up at the mage when the shout tore from his throat.

His eyes widened immensely as he spotted the frozen horns tearing through flesh and one, ripping several layers of tissue and muscle.

The pain looked excruciating as it froze the inside of his wounds.

Luckily, the male's illusion spell disappeared long enough for him to show off his blue frost giant form for a split second as he tore his planet's demonic being's head off and shoved his clawed fists down its throat.

He ripped apart it's body before forming back into the pale skin and human body.

Within minutes, the mage fell to his hands and knees.

Blood dripped from his mouth and nose, eyes unfocused and confused before he fell face first into the grass and dirt.

The demon from moment's before simply shattered into ash and dispersed into a portal.

His body dropped it's illusion spell, leaving Odin's own spell of keeping him in human form but showing off each and every burn mark, bruise, cut, slash, and gash he'd gracefully accumulated in the past few hours.

The Cap stumbled as he picked himself up, looking around to ensure nothing else was coming for them.

He quickly picked the male up in his arms, gathering up the lengthy limbs and bleeding body into his bulked up suited arms.

His shield dangled on his back as he jogged towards his partners and squad.

The first name on his mind shot from his lips, the broken body in his arms seeming lighter than it should be for a God.

"Tony!"

 


	2. Saving the Savior~!

Green eyes gently slid open, followed by soft, labored, short breaths.

"He's awake," a voice called to another mortal being.

Loki raised an arm experimentally, squinting to see the fluttering green sparks of his magic at work, healing the burn marks and scorched flesh.

"-did what we could to help," a voice entered his mind and he blinked incredulously at the male in white.

He found his mouth mumbling before his brain could comprehend anything, "Too bright."

Why was his head spinning? What happened to him?

"-happened?"

His voice shot out without his mind's permission, he took in as much air as possible though.

Stark's voice entered his mind and he smiled softly, "You passed out after saving everyone's lives. Thor, he's definitely changing, what's up?"

Loki flinched and sat up suddenly, his head spinning at an even faster rate and sudden nausea hitting him harder than before.

He let out a small noise and fell back again, his breaths coming harder and faster as his eyes unfocused again.

His magic prickled at his eyesight, his mind, his throat, all over his skin.

It seemed to grow frantic, his seidr rushing to help him and save his life.

The mortals at his side panicked, sitting restlessly as Thor stepped closer.

"Brother, mother will heal you with time. Get some rest. Sleep."

Green eyes slid shut slowly, a long, drawn-out sigh leaving trembling lips.

* * *

The next they opened up, Thor had left home and Stark was asleep beside the bed.

He gently rolled over to face the other, eyes fluttering over the sleeping male's features.

He found himself calming down at the darkened room and the soft, warm prickling of his magic on his arm.

As his eyes traveled down, his face heated up a bit to discover the mortal's hand gently, soothingly a that, rubbing along the healed, unmarked part of his forearm.

He bit down a grin, releasing a simple smile and cuddling closer to the mortal's warmth.

"It was because of you."


	3. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reactions to his help, since someone commented something bout it. :>

The air was chilled, somehow he felt it despite his real body. It made him panic.

His eyes shot open again and he shot up, aggravating whatever wounds were still left behind on his torso.

He muffled his groan, bit his lip, and looked around.

This room seemed unfamiliar, the room was bare from any furniture but the walls were black and the curtains were black.

He had been moved in his sleep.

Well, it could have been worse, he decided.

"Like it?"

The mage wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep, eyeing his 'brother' in the corner of the room.

"Like what?"

"The room. Do you like the room, brother?"

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion at the Thunder God, "Is this a trick, what are you and your Avengers planning, Thor?"

"Well," the God flashed a grin, stepping closer until he could kneel next to the bed the mage was lying on, "They spoke of repaying your generous saving, brother."

The gears in the mage's head were working slow, his magic and incantation spell in case of emergency reeling in his head instead.

"What are you proposing, Thor? Out with it."

A new voice interrupted the mono-e-mono conversation, loud and clear and full of bravery, and honesty.

"He means that we want to add you into the Avengers, Loki."

Thor turned to glance at the man of justice and glory, the old soldier himself, and Captain of the team.

"Man of Rogers, I was not made aware that you would be joining me."

The man chuckled, stepping closer and leaning from the wall, "Yes, well, I figured there'd need to be extra convincing."

"You are mad, you would take a former threat in for just a couple mishaps," The mage jumbled out his words, his expression as blank as he could make it.

It just had to be a trick.

"Yeah, we're probably crazy, but we think you should be an Avengers. Why else would you save us?"

Loki gaped at the male for a brief second before snapping his lips shut and staring at Thor in mild awe and confusion.

He did not know why he had saved them either actually...

"I was simply under control by- by a..."

"Or, you did it consciously and just don't want to admit it."

"Man of Rogers, you are certain?"

Steve chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. His eyes aren't exactly as blue as they were when he had that weird alien staff."

Thor seemed to look closer into the mage's eyes, making Loki even more awkward.

"I think I must leave," he mumbled, whispering an incantation under his breath.

He squeezed his eyes closed from anxiety but noticed his environment did not change whatsoever.

The spell did not work.

"Sorry, Reindeer games, but we much prefer to have you on our team if you're gonna provide support and save our lives every now and then."

"Man of Stark, lovely to have you here."

Loki swallowed thickly and looked around, he narrowed his eyes in both embarrassment and confusion.

His silver tongue was simply tied.

"I- uh, I shall join you..."

Thor grinned wide and Steve smiled, too.

However, Tony stepped closer with a shout and whoop, "I didn't hear you!"

Loki grit his teeth and sighed, closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"I said, I shall join your silly Avengers, mortals."

He flashed a worried but quick smile, "And you'd better be thankful."


	4. Loki's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next alien attack and grouping of the Avengers have left the mage wary and exhausted.
> 
> Especially when it comes to saving several lives for the cost of his own.

A quick spell reverberated through his soul, lifting him and dropping him near the captain of the team and Iron Man.

"Nice to see ya, Reindeer games."

"Here to assist," the mage spoke with unventured, feline grace and shifted his right wrist.

A wave of green energy pushed the upcoming wave of spider aliens away.

Except that he'd soon noticed the poisoned gases released from their pores.

"You two must leave, at once."

The two mere humans did not understand the situation, staring at him for a moment.

"What?"

"What's up, Princess? Too many spiders?"

The mage snarled and pushed back another wave of them, dissipating a couple in the process.

"No, there is poison in the air that will shut down your lungs and then your other organs. I will heal and be fine, gather your team and retreat to the ship."

"Leave you to die with these things?"

"Yeah, Tony's right. I'm not gonna leave you out here."

The mage huffed, watching the wince of the captain as the air settled firmly in his body.

He muttered an incantation, flicking his wrist at them.

* * *

 

They reappeared on the ship, the rest of their team seems to pop in as well.

"Did Loki just-?"

"Yes, there's poisonous gas. My brother withstands it very well."

"Not the issue here, point break. There are more spiderlings than he can probably count."

The brute male shrugged, "I believe he will be alright. I am a god, I could always go help."

"Then why did he teleport you as well?"

The God narrowed his eyes warily, "Oh norns, you are correct, man of Iron."

* * *

Loki huffed, settling the air in his lungs to be purified with his magic.

It coursed through his veins fast enough to ensure the poison would not settle.

However, the constant jabbing of spider fangs and tendrils at his very porcelain skin left many bruises, cuts, slashes, and markings.

He stepped back, flashing a look at the ship before glancing at the hoard once more.

All he had to do was finish them off and grab the stone, right?

That's all he had to do?

He flashed a feral grin and lurched forward, pointed daggers flying from his pocket dimension and in the air.

The two in his hands jabbed and sliced this way and that.

He never failed to hit a target.

However, his flying daggers would get stuck in the throats and abdomens of the alienated things.

A rumble hit low in the ground and he nearly crumpled to his feet.

He huffed and held himself as he finished off another hoard.

They seemed to come from nowhere.

A small glisten in the water ahead of him had just caught his attention.

Stepping forth and kneeling low, he reached out to grip the shiny metal.

The stone.

A bright teal stone with gold glitter adorning its sheer outside glow.

He gripped it tightly and let his magic run through him as to carry it in his grasp.

His magic drained greatly as he flashed a small shield around him.

Safely carrying the stone was important, and he did not want to risk it getting cut in the process of attacking and defending from the spiderlings.

Within minutes, a break in his lungs coughed and sputtered between his lips.

"Norns," he mumbled, flashing another grin at the stone, "I was not expecting this drain... back, feral beasts. I shall spare you if you leave."

As he walked, he fought to keep up the shield and keep up the magic holding the stone so it would not control him.

It might not be as strong as the glorious tesseract, but their power was much the same and much the hassle for him.

He spotted the ship, Thor having just broken from his spell of keeping them inside and safe from the spiders.

He flashed another, exhausted grin at his 'brother', and stepped forth slow and careful.

Within minutes, he shifted his right hand towards Thor.

The stone gracefully floated through the air and landed gently in the God's hands.

He could carry it with ease, as he had no magic for the stone to control.

The mage dropped his grin and focused on walking carefully but nonchalantly, "Let us go, Thor."

His shield dropped, the magic shifting back to keeping the poisonous gas out.

However, much damage had hit his lungs, and his magic shifted to protecting from the gas and also healing him from its influence.

He huffed out a laugh at the excruciating pain of both the gas in his burning lungs and the stressing burn in his veins from his magic.

His 'brother', however, lept onto the ship with the stone and pulled the mage inside.

"Rest, brother, we shall awake you when we arrive at Midgard."

The mage merely nodded off, falling asleep as soon as he was laid down.

His laboured breaths slowed back to calmer, peaceful sighs.

He would be fine in the end.

 


	5. Another Mission

They cleared him for takeoff, even though he said he had recovered in just two days from the poisonous air.

He offered a quick smile, wrapping his arm around the mortal girl's waist and gripping the shoulder of the child with a nod.

He teleported them several miles away, into the heart of the little town on the outskirts of New York City.

Several enormous worm monsters were flooding the streets.

The Avengers had left Loki with getting most of the tourists and city people out and to the outskirts.

The two mortals he held on to had known him, knew of his past, and seemed scared when they arrived.

But as they looked around, the child wrapped his delicate, vulnerable human limbs around the mage in a tight hug.

The lady, the mother really, also shook his hand and gave him a grateful hug.

An older male stepped out and towards the kid, gripping his wrist and pulling him away.

The God glanced up, ready to defend the child's life, and realized the kid grin up at the elder man.

"Grandpa, he saved us! He saved us!"

Loki offered a smile and let the lady go from the hug as well.

She smiled at her father and hugged them both, leaving the mage alone on his own.

He nodded to the elder man who smiled at him uneasily but almost in an understanding grin.

He flicked his right wrist and teleported back.

A small settle of exhaustion in his magic reserves made Loki uneasy, but he brushed it off to assist the others.

There were still aliens pouring in from the portals.

* * *

Several trips of teleportation spells and flicks of his wrist and a good portion of the city was already emptied.

Although, he had certainly overfilled some of the towns and cities in the outskirts, but they'd just deal with it all until this was all over.

After all, this was their fourth backup plan, especially since they didn't want Loki to use most of his larger spells and use up a lot more of his magic, which had only recovered a day ago.

Of course, though, they shouldn't listen to the God of Lies.

Especially if he says he'll be fine and that his magic was recovered at full recently.

* * *

The worms were still leaping through the portals, the Avengers having only knocked out half of the aliens that were scouting prey in the city.

The mage snarled in disgust as some spread black inky slime from their skin.

Another form of poison, how wonderful.

He raised his right arm and flicked his wrist, muttering a small spell beneath his breath.

His exhaustion settled firmly in his body from the magic use after the spell passed.

Within moments, a portal or two had shattered, and several of the worms had also been teleported into a void of emptiness and black, dark space.

Thor could spot his brother's green glowing body a mile away, glaring and shouting at his brother for apparently being stupid.

The mortals noted the assistance and help provided, nodding to the mage before setting back to capturing several of the worms and trying to fend them from the city.

Loki scoffed, clearing his throat and sitting on the edge of the tower's peak.

* * *

The scaley being pressed against the tower, it's gravelly voice coming out and pounding against his skull.

Stark and the Captain were already surrounded by the slimy snakes.

_(The snakes must have been the children to these monstrous worms.)_

Loki stared down at it, brain pounding and magic draining.

He muttered another spell and flicked his wrist.

His blades appeared, poison and venom dripping from the blades in the green runes placed on them.

It took him a single minute to dive down and dig his blades into every little snake and every slimy worm he could find.

The rage of them harming his team kept him running, kept him moving, kept him from avoiding the exhaustion from his reserves.

Even though in the end, all he did was collapse again.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team headed out, declining Loki to join them, of course, and decided to get into more trouble with another alien army coming to take over Earth.
> 
> Oh wait, that's the Chitauri.

His subtle grimace was noted by the man of the tower.

Stark cocked a brow and flicked his wrist towards Loki's room, "Away with you, now, Reindeer Games. You've collapsed five times in the past month. Go sleep or whatever Gods do to refresh themselves."

Loki grunted but relented, "Fine, I shall rest, do not fret when you require assistance from me. If you need me, bring me in. You know how to contact me," before retiring to his room.

The group glanced to Starkj with somewhat curious and proud smiles and grins.

"How'd you get him to listen to you?"

"It's a secret," was the immediate response before they headed off.

* * *

The room seemed to freeze with him, the door shut and locked and his earpiece in for them to contact him should they require his immediate assistance.

Blue flaked over his skin in layers, ridges appearing along his arms, legs, and body.

He sighed with content and relaxed in a long ice coffin he poofed with his magic.

Within minutes, he was frozen up, the room as chilled as he, and frozen sheets of ice strongly encasing his body.

Loki slumbered with both grace and beauty, recuperating any magic lost and rejuvinating his physical appearance and health.

However, his mental health would be forgotten as always.

* * *

Stark dodged another flying rubble about double his size.

"These things just don't fucking stop!"

"Language," Steve chirped, followed by a grunt.

"Cap, you good?"

The man of America grunted again before responding, "It threw a park fountain at me!"

"What are these things?"

A small but familiar set of aliens wafted in beside the larger, more advanced versions of them.

All of a sudden, the thought clicked and Anthony muttered a quick, "Oh fuck", before something else was thrown at him.

"What? What'd you figure out this time," Strange's voice cracked in on the intercomms.

Stark's laboured breaths brought forth a couple of concerned voices, but the only thing they focused on was the large metal-covered war worm they'd fought before.

"Is that-"

"That's the Chitauri!"

"I thought-"

* * *

The God heard a faint voice in his head and grunted.

He kenw he had only gotten a good two hours of sleep.

"For norn's sake, who-"

_'Watch your tone, Goddex, we're coming for you'_

Loki jolted from his icebox with a shudder, frantically looking around his dark icey room.

The room heated up extremely suddenly and he was back i8n his Aesir form, stepping from the magical icebox and poofing it away.

He adorned himself in his golden armor, and brought his daggers from their pocket dimension.

"Where are you," he growled out.

_'Behind you, my precious prince, it is time to come home'_

The evil laughter taunted him and he deemed it time to join Stark and the others.

He felt it's fingers and tendrils crawling all over him and screamed in the agonized reflection of his past.

_'You cannot escape'_

"Watch me," Loki shuddered.

Within his grasp, he felt his seidr popping him from the tower and behind Stark.

He gasped and shuddered before regaining his will and blank expression of pride and false confidence.

His mind was bleak and wary, nearly emptied save for that thudnerous voice of The Other.

* * *

 

Stark zoned out for a moment, getting his breath back before hauling himself up from the rubble and checking his suit's stats.

"Guys, we might have to ring Loki for this."

"I am already here," the choked voice of the God brought them all from the worm to his semi-visible form.

The God chuckled breathlessly before arming himself with two shiny daggers.

"Be careful, Prancer," Stark warned, "You've got us to back you up."

The larger advanced things seemed to have noticed the God.

One ripped another business building in half and chucked it at him.

The God snorted, flicked his right wrist, and pulled the other piece from it's grasp.

He put it back together and popped it back into it's place.

"Back, you foul beasts."

They did not comply.


	7. Shocking Reminders

_His only downfall had been the voltage shooting straight up through his spine and assaulting his brain with_ _its waves of anguish and pain._

_It rested deep in his core and halted his movement, paralyzing him temporarily but effectively._

_Lucky for him, the Avengers did not leave him to be captured or kidnapped, but they were mortals, no match for the Chitauri._

* * *

The pulse of green magic slithered into the bodies of the chitauri aliens, crushing their nerves, veins, and such, and rushing the blood from their bodies in such a grotesque but hurried manner. 

Stark had never seen something so phenomenal and frightening all at once.

Their nerves and veins exited their bodies through their pores and rose above their paling, disfigured corpses.

Loki's right hand flicked again and sent the corpses smashing into each other, formed an enormous pile in the center of the battlefield.

_'Stop this madness, Loki.'_

"No," the mage grunted with irritation, flicking his wrist again and disintegrating the blood and bodies of the aliens.

Overkill, in Stark's opinion, of course.

The Engineer shot forth several more blasts of bright energized heat, hoping to smolder the outer metallic casings of the disgusting alien's bodies.

"It's no use, Stark, we can't kill them all," Steve spoke rushed, a grunt following as he lashed out against a horde of five or six.

A much more advanced version of the aliens, about six feet taller and a few inches wider, with several more blades and weaponry attached to its body, stepped towards the mortal super soldier with a snarl.

The Captain shoved his shield against its legs, snapping one in half while his shield cracked under its wight.

"We're so fucked," Tony's reply came out huffed and short.

He, too, was in a familiar predicament with a larger advanced bitchaloid alien.

Loki huffed, "I'm draining quite a bit of magic, I'll have to use my daggers."

"We can't kill them with our own metal, what ma-"

Loki's sharp, steel blades ripped and shredded through their cases of metal, clipping their skin deep enough through their armor to cause an overflow of blood to seep out.

The aliens rushed to attack him, seeing him as the most dangerous opponent.

However, Nat took up his rear with some daggers he conjured for her as well.

Clint wasn't too far away, flashing a few explosive arrows into the heads of several and blasting their armor casings off.

"Just shoot them as I shoot, okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, sure thing, birdboy," Tony snarked at him, aiming a blaster at the nearest exploded alien and blasting it to smithereens by its head.

The assassins with blades were diving deep in the crowd, making it nearly impossible to tell if they were okay or not.

Except for the whoops and congratulatory yelps to one another as they had fun shredding the casings of metallic bundles of armor from the alien's and draining their inky black blood.

"They're having wayyy too much fun with this," Clint commented, shooting a few more arrows as he searched for the Agent, "Nat? Darling? Don't get lost, please."

"No promises," her giggle rang through, the stoic cold to everyone else disappearing for Clint.

Loki's voice piped through as well, "Prepare yourselves for the Other, he is coming shortly."

_'You are worthless.'_

Loki scoffed out loud, mumbling to himself, "As if you helped me any."

"What was that, space princess?"

"Prince," the Liesmith spoke with a chuckle, "And nothing, Stark, I'm merely plotting murders here."

"Of course you are, now be a doll and come back?"

The God chuckled once more, "Give me a moment."

_'You were also worthless to everyone but me, Loki.'_

The God snorted once more, ignoring the voice finally and slashing through another group of six.

An advanced one shot for his throat with its tendrils of sharp inky black blades.

He merely teleported away and faded his illusion away.

His dagger met it's neck and sliced directly through.

_'I will make you worth something to everyone, Liesmith.'_

"Shut up," the God responded absent-mindedly, once more confusing his team on the intercoms.

"Hey, Drama Queen, you good over there?"

"Who's he talking to? Can he hear us still?"

"Dunno, Nat, you're closer. Check please?"

_'They don't care for you. They'll let you die. **Alone.** **Suffering.'**_

Loki groaned, yelping at the ripping of his arm when a black blade dove through it.

Within moments, he knew it was over, for the voltage that entered his bloodstream caught him off guard.

It traveled through his body, snapping his mouth open and paralyzing him entirely.

A scream tore from his throat and his movements halted, the Avengers making a break to him.

_'Let me take over, young one. Lend me your body. **Now!** '_

The God grunted and screamed, and pulled and tugged from the alien, finding himself stuck to its several tendrils as his body was inked and wrapped in the slick stuff.

Stark was next to him in an instant, Nat slashing through its body and some surrounding ones as well.

Clint was shooting arrows as fast and accurate as possible under the circumstances.

_'Give me your faith and body! Come back to me, Liesmith! **Come back!** '_

Stark's arm wrapped around his waist fast, tearing his mind back to reality as he was dragged against the mortal's suppressive heated body.

"Breath, Princess, we'll get you home," Tony spoke softly against his temple, resting a bloodied hand against his exposed, slit open hip as the other gripped his elbow and forearm. Loki faded in and out, breathing slow and deep to stay conscious as long as he could, leaning heftily against the mechanic.

"You'll stay safe with us. Don't leave me."

 


	8. Help Him !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch a scene inside of Loki's mind, and see what happens in reality after the previous chapter. :)

_Liesmith._

_Respond to me._

_Do not ignore me, you worthless god!_

_"Who.."_

_Liesmith~_

_"No."_

_Give me..._

_Give yourself to me, Goddex._

_Release the tension, give yourself up._

_"You can't.. Not Again..."_

* * *

A small drift of ash seeped into the room, Stark's' slumbering body leaning against his lover on the bed.

It ignored him momentarily, slipping onto the sleeping shoulders of the mortal before slipping onto Loki's exposed, bandaged chest.

The ash crept closer, nearly reaching its destination of the mage's slightly agape mouth.

His breath came out slow and steady, but his heartbeat sped up nonetheless and his brain commanded him to awaken.

His survival instincts crept in and his perception of the world became clouded, his hand tightening in Stark's grasp.

The mortal seemed to awaken, slowly but stabled.

His eyes swept up to Loki's pained expression, expecting him to be awake and furrowing his brow when he realized the mage was not.

"Princess?"

The ash froze in its spot, trying to seep into the porcelain skin of the god's neck.

The pulse rapidly beeped on the heartbeat monitor.

The nearby god, Thor, also awoke.

This pile of dust suddenly knew it was very fucked.

"Thor, what is-"

Electricity surged through the God, slipping against Loki's front and shocking him awake as well as dispersing the ash.

The God lurched up, heavy breathing and sweating all over.

The only two occupants of his room stared worriedly at him.

"What the hell, point break!?"

"The Other... The Other was here, Loki," the God stood shocked, his hammer in both hands as he stared down at his brother.

The mage glanced up, "Thank you," he mumbled.

His hand crept closer to Stark's own, reaching for comfort and receiving as much as the mortal was willing to give.

A small press of his lips against his palm sobered him fast and he couldn't help but flash the smile at his mortal.

 "I.. I am okay.. Do not fret, Tony."


End file.
